It's just not the same without you
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: FINISHED A little drama in there too. It's snowing heavily in Inu Yasha's time but what's this Kagome might die, Sango is freezing to death Read and find out what happens
1. The heavy snow storm

It's just not the same without you  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The snow was falling heavily in Inu Yasha's time. As Inu Yasha ran across the snow with Kagome on his back she was in her school uniform. It just started to snow last night and so Inu Yasha had to find shelter. Sango, Miroku were not far behind with Kylala and Shippou. "I - Inu Yasha," Kagome shivered. Inu Yasha was running as fast as he could. "I'm trying to go as fast as I can!" Inu Yasha said. Kagome wasn't meaning to find a place that fast she felt a jewel shard near by. "Inu Yasha a jewel shard is near by," Kagome said. Inu Yasha stopped which made the others stop. "What is it?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha than smelt a demon near by. "A demon with the jewel shard. Sango watch Kagome for me. Come on Miroku," Inu Yasha said. They were off as Kagome and Sango tried to stay warm. The snow was coming down fast still.  
  
As Inu Yasha and Miroku fought. Another demon came after Sango and Kagome. Sango fought the demon but was knocked into a tree. Snow fell and covered Sango a bit. Kagome went to go get Sango out but the demon grabbed Kagome's waist. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled. Kagome screamed which twitched Inu Yasha's ears. "Kagome's in trouble," Inu Yasha said. With out another word Inu Yasha hurried to save Kagome. But it was too late. Kagome was gone and Sango was frozen in the snow. Miroku got Sango out and Inu Yasha took off his kimono and wrapped Sango in it Miroku held onto Sango. Kylala took off Inu Yasha went to save Kagome. "Kagome I'll save you I promise!" Inu Yasha said in his mind. 4 hours pass by Kagome is tied up in a castle where its a bit warm. "Inu Yasha will come and save me," Kagome snapped at Sessohmaru. Sessohmaru looked at Kagome and grinned. "I know that's why I set you as my trap for him," Sessohmaru said. Kagome just glared as Sessohmaru stepped forward. He ripped Kagome's clothing and than threw her outside in the snow when Inu Yasha arrived.  
  
"Well Baby brother here you are to save your human girl," Sessohmaru said. Inu Yasha got mad. "Let her go Sessohmaru!" Inu Yasha hissed at him. Sessohmaru attacked Inu Yasha and fought against his brother. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and grinned when Inu Yasha went to attack his brother. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and used her as a shield than he dug his claws into Kagome and his hand went threw Kagome. Inu Yasha's eyes widen. "Kagome!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed. Kagome gasped than fell to the ground as the blood stained the snow. Sesshomaru took off. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome went inside the castle to keep warm with her. He grabbed extra clothings since it was his brother's castle and Sesshomaru left to get Jaken and Rin. Inu Yasha grabbed Blankets and bandages.  
  
He did his best to help Kagome out. Kagome was wincing in pain and looked like she might not make it through the night. Inu Yasha took off holding Kagome in his arms. Sango and Miroku were back in the village. Kaeda helpped keep Sango and Miroku warm. They waited for Inu Yasha's arrival. Inu Yasha came in 8 hours and Kagome was loosening hold of her life. "Kagome! Inu Yasha!" Sango said. Inu Yasha was a worried look. "Kaeda help Kagome!" Inu Yasha said. Kaeda did all that she could do to save Kagome. "Well we have to wait and see if she survives through the night," Kaeda said.  
  
That night Inu Yasha stays next to Kagome the whole night he had her head lay on his lap. "Please don't leave me Kagome it just won't be the same with out you," Inu Yasha whispered. Kagome didn't hear him she was in deep slumber fighting to stay alive. But almost felt like giving up to fight for her life to live............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next to Kagome is she gonna live or die? 


	2. The memories

It's just not the same without you  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview:  
  
That night Inu Yasha stays next to Kagome the whole night he had her head lay on his lap. "Please don't leave me Kagome it just won't be the same with out you," Inu Yasha whispered. Kagome didn't hear him she was in deep slumber fighting to stay alive. But almost felt like giving up to fight for her life to live............ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha still watching Kagome as she sleeps her head on his lap thinking about the good times they had before this happened. He laid his head back and thought about the times.....  
  
*Flashback*"Inu Yasha" Kagome giggled. They were swimming around she had bought him some trunks from her time so he could swim in them instead of naked she was in her swimming suit. Sango was relaxing in the sun watching them and Miroku was trying to put a move on Sango. Inu Yasha picked up Kagome and threw her into the air and she landed into the water with a splash. "EHHH! Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed before she hit the water. Inu Yasha laughed even Sango and Miroku. Inu Yasha smiled as Kagome got mad at him about that.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Inu Yasha remembered a lot of good times he had with Kagome and how brave she is in battle and she wouldn't even let Naraku take her down  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome Watch it!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome looked at the demon heading for her she got her arrow and shot the demon. "Inu Yasha be careful!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha blinked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME BE CAREFUL YOUR THE ONE THAT'S HUMAN!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome looks like she's gonna shoot the arrow at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha glomped. Kagome released her arrow and it hit the demon behind Inu Yasha who wouldn't have saved his own rear end in the nick of time. "What were you saying about humans?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha couldn't help but smiled. "So you think you will defeat me with a patheic Human, a monk, a demon slayer and you Inu Yasha a half breed?" Naraku asked. Inu Yasha got mad. "WE WILL DEFEAT YOU NARAKU DON'T YOU WORRY!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled at the thought of their little arugement over a little thing about her being human and he was half demon.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"ALL HUMANS ARE STUPID LIKE YOU KAGOME," Inu yasha barked at her. Kagome got mad. Sango, Miroku, Kylala, and Shippo walked away "INU YASHA WHAT MAKES THE DIFFERENCE YOUR HALF DEMON! SO YOUR HUMAN ALSO!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha was stuck there he was half demon and half human. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUBBORN PEOPLE WOULD BECOME YOUR FRIEND!" Kagome yelled at him. "WHO NEEDS THEM!!" Inu Yasha said. "YOU DO EVERYONE NEEDS FRIENDS INU YASHA" Kagome yelled. and that was the end of their arguement. They both had nothing else to say to each other that night. Sango shook her head. "Round 3 finished," Sango said. They all shook their heads sadly.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome stroking her hair "Please Kagome we have our whole life ahead of us please don't die on me I - I - I love you Kagome..." Inu Yasha said to Kagome. Kagome was still battling for her life but knew Inu Yasha said he loved her which made her want to fight for her life even more. But did she have enough strenght to do it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's gonna happen next? (Sorry its so short) 


	3. I love you

It's just not the same without you  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview: Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome stroking her hair "Please Kagome we have our whole life ahead of us please don't die on me I - I - I love you Kagome..." Inu Yasha said to Kagome. Kagome was still battling for her life but knew Inu Yasha said he loved her which made her want to fight for her life even more. But did she have enough strenght to do it? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was already going on morning and Kagome was a bit pale in the face which worried Inu Yasha. "Please Kagome don't leave me," Inu Yasha said. Kagome moved a bit in her sleep than her eyes fluttered open looking into Inu Yasha's eyes. "I love you to Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered. Her voice was so soft and just rang the words in Inu Yasha's ears. Inu Yasha smiled. "You really love me Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome sat up and looked straight in his eyes. "Yes I do I always loved you, I was afraid to tell you cause you loved Kikyo yes, I got jealous a lot from her. But, please say you love me to Inu Yasha more than Kikyo," Kagome practially pleaded for him to say it tears in her brown eyes (A/N: They are brown right?). Inu Yasha hugged her. Inu Yasha than took her chin in his hands. "I love you more than Kikyo I still do I thought you hated me but now I know you don't Kagome," Inu Yasha said. With that they kissed deeply and passionate. They snuggled up together. Before the sun rose.  
  
Sango and Miroku saw the whole thing when they came in both looked at each other and smiled as they both entered the room with dry fire wood and kept the fire going. "Do you think they'll finally become lovers?" Miroku asked. "I think they already are," Sango said. They went to sleep. Miroku on the other side of Sango. They were fast asleep. In the morning they all got ready to leave to go hunt for more jewel shards. But the snow was really deep for Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to walk. "Inu Yasha we got to go back to my time so I can get something warm for Sango and Miroku they'll freeze," Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded. This was Sango and Miroku's first time going to Kagome's era. Kagome gave Sango 2 sweaters to wear over her battle costume and a coat. "There that will keep you from freezing," Kagome said. Sango smiled. "Thanks Kagome," Sango said. Kagome found a couple of her father's sweaters and gave it to Miroku to wear to stay warm.  
  
Kagome got a couple of sweaters put them on and a coat and than they were off back to Inu Yasha's era. Kagome was on Inu Yasha's back as Miroku and Sango was on Kylala's back. (A/N: ON ADULT SWIM Sango says Kylala not Kyrara) "I sense one and it's a big demon who has it coming this way!" Kagome said. A huge demon with huge fangs and was ugly looking attacked Inu Yasha and the gang. Kagome was on Inu Yasha's back at the time when the demon hit them both to the ground Inu Yasha quickly rebounded and landed on his feet. Kagome got off Inu Yasha. "You okay?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded. They fought the demon. "Right there in his mouth!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha went towards his mouth but was knocked away. Sango attack the demon but was also knocked away and hit into Miroku. Kagome was the only one standing. "I'll get him," Kagome said. She got her arrow out and shoot at the demon and hit the demon. The Demon hissed it grabbed Kagome and squeezed her body tight. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"KAGOME!!" They said. Inu Yasha got his sword. (A/N::: I can't spell it out -.-; the long T word I know what it is but I don't know if I'll spell it right so I will leave it as SWORD..) Inu Yasha chopped the demons arm off and sliced its head off getting the jewl shard from the demon. Kagome thanked Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha went to Kagome and hugged her. "Are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome smiled looked into his eyes. "I am now," Kagome said. They kissed deeply. Sango smacked Miroku who was drooling when he looked at Sango with his preverted grin. "Hentai," Sango said. Kagome and Inu Yasha became mates. Kagome got married to Inu Yasha in his time than got married in her time. So her mom could see the wedding too. Inu Yasha would never let Kagome out of his site any more he couldn't loose his love and his child that's soon to come.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you liked my story ^^ 


End file.
